


Apartment 3B is haunted, I swear

by littlemissnicole



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: 2spoopy in spirit of halloween, M/M, Modern AU, quick little thing while i work on the marching band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissnicole/pseuds/littlemissnicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt "I moved into the apartment next door and it's 100% haunted please let me crash here for the night"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment 3B is haunted, I swear

Maine's just gotten out of the shower when he hears someone banging on his apartment door. He sighs, irritated, but pulls on his boxers and a shirt he'd had laying around and goes to open it. 

The blonde guy that'd just moved in the day before stands in his doorway, blushing and glancing at his own door nervously. "Hi," the guy says awkwardly. Maine raises an eyebrow at him. "This is going to sound really, really, crazy, but I'm like 95% sure that my apartment is haunted, do you mind if I crash here for the night?" 

Maine pauses to consider before opening his door a bit wider to let the guy in. He'd known something was up with that place. He'd been here a little over a year and that apartment hadn't held a tenant for more than two months. "Come on in," he says. 

Blondie grins at him in relief, coming in and holding out his hand. Maine shuts the door and takes it. The guy's got a firm grip. 

"Name's Wash." 

"Maine." 

"Thanks a ton for letting me stay over, man. Like I don't know if it's because I'm new or what, but I swear things keep moving around when I haven't touched them. And then my lamp started fritzing out and I panicked." 

"That apartment can't hold tenants," Maine says, going to his fridge and grabbing a beer, offering one to Wash. "Been here over a year and no ones been there over two months." 

"What drove them out?" Wash asks, curious. He takes the beer, using his shirt to get the top off. 

"Hell if I know," Maine grunts, opening his own drink. "Near as I can tell, they got so spooked they just up and left. Landlord's made a fortune selling the shit they've left behind." 

Wash nods, playing with the neck of the bottle. He's got nice hands. He's got a nice everything, but hitting on the guy who's come to him for help seems kind of bad taste. 

"You play Halo?" Wash asks, gesturing to the poster Maine has hanging over his cheap couch. Maine nods, heading over to start up his X-Box. 

Wash immediately claims Blue team, leaving Maine to be Red. They're both pretty decent, and when they're the last two standing Maine immediately goes to guard the flag, but Wash's already beaten him to it. 

The score goes back and forth, and the conversation continues with it. y the time they're both ready to call it a night it's four hours later. 

Maine yawns, catching the tail end of Wash's sentence. "-gonna kill me." 

The bigger man snorts, dragging the throw blanket off the back of the couch and draping it over Wash before getting up and heading to his room. "'Night, Wash." 

"Night, Maine. Thanks again for letting me crash here!" 

Maine grunts, shutting his bedroom door and getting under his blankets.  
\-----

The next morning he wakes up, blinking sunlight out of his eyes. Maine lies in bed for a few minutes before hauling himself out of bed and putting on his jogging clothes. 

The living room is empty when he gets out there, but there's a note on the counter next to the coffee pot. 

'Dear Maine-

Thanks for letting me crash here, man. I owe you one.

-Wash. 

Ps: Call me?' 

Under it Wash wrote his phone number. 

Maine grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at cadelnicolekatieandcamille!! I try to post fanfiction whenever possible!!! (this is rushed and is poop but I had fun!!)


End file.
